Dulce Persuasión
by D-Draxo
Summary: El trabajo de Bella ha sido cumplir las fantasías de los demás,relegando las suyas propias a un lado a parte hasta ahora.Ella quiere un hombre que la domine y es por eso que va a buscar a Edward Cullen,propietario de un exclusivo club dispuesto a darle lo que desea. ADAPTACION EXB Tematica fuerte M por futuros Lemmons
1. Argumento

Bueno chicas se que he dejado fanfiction un poco abandonado pero mi vida ha estado girando sin parar y no he tenido tiempo para poder seguir con las adaptaciones. Temo decir que mi ordenador se reseteó y perdí la historia que estaba subiendo pero espero que si me dais tiempo pueda intentar recuperarlo de algunos pen drives perdidos… Mientras tanto traigo aquí una nueva adaptación de un libro que leí hace poco y debo reconocer que me cautivó completamente. Espero que sea también de vuestro agrado.

El libro pertenece a Maya Banks y el título lo diré al final de la adaptación. Los personajes son sin duda alguna de Stephenie Meyer.

Aquí os dejo el argumento y si puedo este fin de semana según como sean los comentarios iré adelantando capítulos o no…

Antes que nada aviso que es de temática para mayores de 18 años, quien quiera leer la historia lo hace bajo su responsabilidad...

Durante cinco años, Bella ha dirigido Fantasy Incorporated y ha dedicado su tiempo a realizar las fantasías de sus clientes. Nunca las suyas propias. Hasta ahora…

Su deseo más secreto es entregar la propiedad de su cuerpo a un hombre. Alguien que de las órdenes, le de placer, y tenga una autoridad completa sobre ella. Así que busca a Edward Cullen, el propietario de un exclusivo club de sexo, y un hombre lo suficientemente fuerte para que haga con ella lo que quiera. Cualquier cosa.

Juntos viajaran en un mundo con el que ella sólo ha soñado. Le dará la oportunidad de sumergirse en una vida totalmente diferente, mientras la suya normal espera a que regrese en cuanto desee. Edward no tiene ningún deseo de dejarla ir, sin embargo. Bella es la mujer que ha buscado durante mucho tiempo, y hará lo que sea para convencerla de que se quede cuando el juego esté completado. Quiere que la fantasía de ella se convierta en su realidad, y que Bella sea su permanente mimada, y querida sumisa.

* * *

Se agradecerían comentarios ^.^


	2. Capitulo 1

Buenas tardes chicas, gracias por la acogida que esta teniendo la historia, no paran de llegarme mensajes de que esta en muchas cuentas como favorita y eso me anima mucho. Gracias a ini narvel y patydm por sus reviews y gracias también a Nit, una buena amiga que me esta ayudando a corregir la historia. Este capitulo va para vosotras tres ^.^

El libro pertenece a Maya Banks y el título lo diré al final de la adaptación. Los personajes son sin duda alguna de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo Uno**

— ¿Sabes de alguien que cumpla fantasías sexuales?—preguntó Bella Swan.

Quedándose tranquila. Las manos que masajeaban sus tensos hombros se detuvieron. Bella abrió un ojo para echar un vistazo a Rosalie Hale, que estaba tendida en la camilla de al lado, y luego estiró la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro a su masajista, Alice Brandon, dueña del salón de belleza con todo incluido a dónde Bella y Rosalie iban una vez por semana.

—Uh, cariño, tú eres la que cumple fantasías—comentó Alice con voz seca. — ¿Y tienes que hablar sobre fantasías sexuales, mientras yo estoy dándote un masaje?

—Deja de quejarte y sigue con el masaje—se quejó Bella.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó de nuevo en la mesa. Tendría que haber pensado mejor antes de mencionar lo que ocupaba su mente últimamente. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios se tranquilizó cuando Alice comenzó a amasar sus músculos nuevamente.

—El tiempo de hablar de fantasías sexuales es cuando estoy dando un masaje a Jasper Whitlock—dijo Alice en un tono de ensueño.

Rosalie se echó a reír al lado de Bella.

— ¿Es un cliente regular ahora?

—Sip. Dos veces al mes—dijo Alice alegremente. — Aunque es un trabajo que haría de forma gratuita. Tengo que tener cuidado de no babear sobre su espalda.

— ¿No el frente?—Murmuró Bella.

Alice se echó a reír.

—Solo me permite hacerle la espalda. Lástima. Yo le pagaría por masajearle el pecho.

—Sólo el pecho, ¿eh?—Dijo Rosalie.

— ¿Por qué sólo la espalda?—preguntó Bella.

Las manos de Alice se sacudieron mientras se reía.

—Me parece que él se avergüenza. No quiere que vea su erección.

Sus manos se movían con más firmeza sobre la espalda de Bella, y Bella y gemía de placer.

—Bueno es suficiente acerca de mi obsesión con Jasper Whitlock. Quiero saber por qué estás preguntando sobre fantasías sexuales.

—Sí, yo también—soltó Rosalie. — ¿Pensando en ampliar Fantasy Incorporated?

Bella se rió entre dientes.

—Uh, no. Pagar a gente para cumplir con las fantasías sexuales de otra gente se llama prostitución, ¿no?

—Entonces, ¿por qué quieres saberlo?—Alice persistió. Ella palmeó el hombro de Bella para hacerle saber que había terminado y luego se trasladó a Rosalie.

Bella se sentó y tomó un albornoz, se envolvió a sí misma como él y se sentó en el borde de la mesa de masaje. Ella miró por encima de Rosalie mientras Alice comenzó su masaje. ¿Por qué preguntar al respecto? Fue un desliz de su lengua, realizada por la frustración cada vez mayor de que el trabajo de su vida era el cumplir las fantasías de otras personas, algunas frívolas, otras la culminación de una vida de esperanzas.

Ella estaba orgullosa de su trabajo. Hacía felices a otras personas. Y tal vez por eso se sentía frustrada por su falta de satisfacción.

—Tal vez sólo necesite echar un polvo—murmuró Bella.

Una sonrisa divertida dividió los labios de Alice.

— ¿No lo necesitamos todas? Bueno, excepto Rosalie, aquí. Estoy segura de que Emmet le da todo lo que necesita.

—Hey, sin odios—protestó Rosalie. — Yo no puedo hacer nada si soy irresistible.

Bella tiró una toalla de mano a la cabeza de Rosalie, y ella la alcanzó, la envolvió en su pelo y la tiró hacia atrás.

— ¿Cuándo te casas de todas maneras?—preguntó Bella a Rosalie.

—Oh, no, tu no—dijo Rosalie mientras entreabría os ojos mirando a Bella. — Estábamos hablando sobre la cuestión de tus fantasía sexuales.

—Sí, estábamos—dijo Alice con mordacidad.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

—Sois peores que un perro con un hueso.

—Sí—dijo Alice con una sonrisa. — No tengo vida, ¿recuerdas? Tengo que vivir a través de mis clientes. Ahora suéltalo.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior y se encogió de hombros. Qué diablos. Quien no arriesga, no gana.

—Tengo bastantes... fantasías interesantes…

Alice soltó un bufido.

—Como todas.

Bella podía ver como el rubor de Rosalie comenzaba en sus pies y se desplazaba hasta su cuerpo. Ella sonrió.

—Al parecer Rosalie sí, a juzgar por el rubor.

Rosalie dio un chillido de mortificación y se tapó la cara.

—No estamos hablando de mí—dijo con voz apagada.

—No, pero me gustaría lo hiciéramos—murmuró Alice. — Apuesto a que ese dulce e inocente exterior esconde una mente retorcida.

—Bella. Estamos hablando de Bella—señaló Rosalie.

Alice se volvió a mirar a Bella.

—Así que suéltalo, cariño ¿Qué es tan interesante acerca de tus fantasías sexuales, y por qué te gustaría saber si alguien que conocemos puede cumplirlas? Como chica guapa que eres, no tendrías que ir muy lejos para encontrar cualquier número de hombres más que dispuestos a darte sus direcciones.

Bella la miro de forma sombría.

—Yo no te he dicho cuáles son mis fantasías…

—Ooohhh—exclamó Rosalie. — Date prisa, Alice. Esto suena como que va a ser bueno.

—Mis manos mágicas son objeto de sus fantasías dementes—preguntó Alice en un tono exageradamente indignado.

—De igual manera estás tan ansiosa como ella de escucharla—dijo Bella arrastrando las palabras.

Alice sonrió.

—Es cierto. Muy bien, Rosalie, todo hecho. Mejor vestiros. No tienes idea de lo que implican las fantasías de Bella, y tengo que pensar en que Emmet se opondría a un trío de lesbianas…

Rosalie se sonrojó, y parecía que sus entrañas se estaban a punto de estallar.

Bella giró los ojos.

—Eres demasiado fácil, Rosalie.

—Sólo piensas que soy dulce e inocente—murmuró Rosalie mientras se ponía una bata.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Alice, abalanzándose sobre la declaración Rosalie.

—Bella. Estamos hablando de Bella. ¿Recuerdas?

El teléfono sonó, y Alice levantó un dedo para que esperaran mientras se acercó para responder. Bella se sentó allí con los pies colgando por el lado de la mesa. En las semanas en las que ellas se habían reunido para los masajes y luego el almuerzo, se había hablado de muchos temas extravagantes, pero nunca habían incluido datos tan personales, como las más profundas y oscuras fantasías de Bella, y honestamente no estaba segura de estar preparada para exponérselas a ellas. Incluso a sus dos mejores amigas.

Pero si no era a ellas, entonces ¿a quién?

Exactamente.

Ella suspiró. Tal vez sólo tenía que olvidarse de ellas y continuar con el cumplimiento de las vacías fantasías de otras personas.

Alice volvió, con una mirada de disculpa oscureciendo su bonito rostro.

—Lo siento, chicas. No puedo almorzar con vosotras hoy. Ese era uno de mis clientes que necesitaba de un repaso general de emergencia.

—Eso está muy mal—dijo Rosalie con una mueca triste.

— ¿Repaso general? Eso no suena bien—comentó Bella.

Alice sonrió.

—Es culpa suya. Ella se fue a otra estilista para peinarse, y ahora se siente fatal y se arrastra de nuevo a mí.

—Como te gusta—dijo Rosalie y saltó de la mesa.

—Id vosotras sin mí. Pero—dijo, fijando la mirada en las dos—espero un informe completo más tarde. Y sin dejaros nada. No me obliguéis a haceros daño.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y bajó de la mesa para vestirse.

—Confía en mí. No es tan jugoso Alice. Como si algo en mi vida asquerosamente aburrida vida lo fuera.

Alice la miró con una mirada especulativa.

—Oh, no sé, Bella. Siempre los que resultan ser aburridos tienen los secretos más impactantes…

Una vez más, un rubor rosa manchaba la cara de Rosalie, y Bella y Alice se echaron a reír.

—Obviamente, no hemos estado presionando a Rosalie lo suficiente—dijo Bella con sequedad.

—Haz que te lo diga en el almuerzo—sugirió Alice. — Entonces, me puedes llamar más tarde con los detalles más sucios.

—Oh, no va a hacer eso—dijo Rosalie inocentemente. — Porque entonces yo tendría que darte los detalles sucios de ella.

—Mejor que alguien me dé la primicia de por qué os estáis desviando tanto—advirtió Alice. — Voy a suspender todos los servicios hasta que lo consiga. Y tú, mi querida, debes estar preparada para hacerte la cera muy pronto.

—Mierda—se quejó Rosalie.

Bella entrelazó los brazos de Rosalie y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el vestuario.

—Siempre podemos encontrar un nuevo salón, ya lo sabes.

Alice soltó un bufido.

—Claro, si quieres parecer, un espantapájaros…

—Ella es arrogante, ¿no?—dijo Bella en un susurro, cuando salió de la habitación.

La risa de Alice les siguió hasta el vestuario.

Bella giró a su cubículo para vestirse, y unos minutos más tarde se encontró con Rosalie frente, a donde Alice ya calmaba a su angustiada cliente. Mientras Bella y Rosalie se dirigían a la puerta, Alice captó su mirada y puso los ojos en blanco. Bella le lanzó un beso.

— ¿A dónde siempre?—preguntó Bella mientras ella y Rosalie iban al estacionamiento.

Rosalie movió la cabeza.

—Si vamos a tener una conversación sucia, no quiero ir a Sunburn's.

Bella levantó la ceja.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Debido a que uno de los chicos podrían estar allí—dijo Rosalie.

—Buen punto—murmuró Bella. Los hombres con los que trabajaba Rosalie, eran magníficos ejemplares todos ellos, regularmente frecuentaban Sunburn's, un pub local y de parrilla. Lo último que quería Bella era a una audiencia. Aunque si alguno de ellos quería dar un paso adelante como voluntario para ser el hombre sus fantasías, ella no se quejaría.

— ¿Dónde, entonces?—preguntó, cuando se detuvo junto a sus automóviles.

— ¿Qué hay de mi piso?—sugirió Rosalie. —No está lejos, y podemos calentar unas pocas sobras.

Bella suspiró.

—Y hay un montón de privacidad para la jugosa conversación que vas hacerme tener.

Rosalie sonrió con picardía.

—Exactamente.

Bella siguió a Rosalie a su apartamento. Ella sólo había estado en casa de Rosalie una vez antes, justo después de que Rosalie se comprometiera con Emmet Montgomery, había trasladado la mayoría de sus cosas allí.

—Disculpa el desorden—dijo Rosalie mientras andaba en torno a una caja en el suelo.

— ¿De mudanza?—preguntó Bella.

La sonrisa de Rosalie iluminó su rostro.

—Emmet y yo vamos a comprar una casa. Esperamos mudarnos en cuanto nos casemos.

—Alice está todavía mortalmente ofendida porque no vayas a tener una boda enorme en la iglesia y por no poder hacerte lucir como si fueras una famosa para la ocasión—dijo Bella que se instaló en un taburete de la barra de la cocina.

Rosalie hizo una mueca.

—Ni Emmet ni yo estábamos locos por una gran celebración. No después de todo lo que pasó. —Su sonrisa vaciló mientras el dolor se dibujó su frente. — Pop quería darme una boda demasiado grande para mí, pero honestamente, Emmet y yo queremos estar juntos. Cuanto antes, mejor.

Bella sonrió.

—Creo que eso es fantástico Rosalie. Te mereces ser feliz después de todo lo que pasó.

—Basta de mí—dijo Rosalie brillantemente mientras comenzó a sacar contenedores fuera del refrigerador. —Estamos aquí para hablar de ti y esas fantasías desviadas tuyas.

Bella gimió.

— ¿Quién demonios dice que son desviadas?

Rosalie se rió entre dientes.

—Las mejores siempre lo son. Así que dámelas, ¿Bella?—La expresión de Rosalie se hizo más sombría mientras miraba a su amiga. — No has sido tú misma últimamente. Siempre pareces retraída, como si estuvieras descontenta con algo.

Bella puso los codos sobre el mostrador y tomó la mandíbula en su palma.

—He estado teniendo un montón de ideas.

— ¿Acerca de?

—En el hecho de que invierto mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en hacer que las fantasías de otras personas tomen vida, pero ignoro las mías. Y entonces me di cuenta de que no iba a tener el primer indicio de cómo hacerlas realidad todos modos. Las fantasías de otras personas son tan… normales en comparación con las mías. Mi madre tendría un ataque cardíaco si ella supiera a la chica que ha criado para ser auto-suficiente, no dependiendo de un hombre para su seguridad, exitosa mujer de negocios… secretamente fantasea con ser la esclava sexual de un hombre.

Rosalie se ahogó y luego tosió delicadamente para ocultar su reacción.

— ¿Esclava sexual?—Chilló.

—Sí, sabía que iba a recibir una patada real—dijo Bella con tristeza.

—Uh, no. Quiero decir que justo es eso lo último que esperaba que dijeras…

—Adelante, dilo. Estoy loca como un murciélago.

Rosalie puso un plato de lasaña frente a Bella y luego se sentó en el taburete del bar.

—No estás locas, Bella—dijo con calma. — Pero, ¿esclava sexual? ¿Estás hablando de una noche de sexo caliente en el que juegas a ser esclavo y amo, o se trata de algo completamente distinto?

Bella sintió el calor invadiendo sus mejillas. Maldita sea. A diferencia de Rosalie, no se sonrojaba.

—Bueno, preferiría que fuera más que una noche, pero no nada permanente o algo así. Quiero decir, creo que me gusta. La idea me atrae, pero puede ser que lo odie también.

Rosalie se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato, y se removió incómoda Bella mientras comía su comida.

—Te estás preguntando dónde diablos se me ocurrió esto, ¿no?—Murmuró Bella.

—No necesitas estar a la defensiva, y no pidas disculpas por tus deseos. — La regañó Rosalie. — Dios, ¿no lo hacen las mujeres ya bastante? Sólo estoy tratando de averiguar qué tan grave es esto. Quiero decir que si acaba queriendo hacer realidad una fantasía, siempre se puede contratar a un... ¿Cómo se llama a un prostituto de todos modos?—Preguntó Rosalie con una risita.

Bella cerró los ojos.

—No voy a contratar a un gigoló maldita sea. Quiero a alguien normal a mitad de camino. Preferiblemente alguien que no lo haya hecho con la mitad de las mujeres de Houston. Y me gustaría más de una noche. No sé, quizá un mes. No voy a ser capaz de descubrir nada realmente si se trata de una sola noche.

Rosalie la miró pensativa.

—Conozco a alguien que podría ser capaz de ayudarte.

La boca de Bella se quedó abierta.

— ¿Tú?

Rosalie le sacó la lengua y frunció el ceño.

—No soy tan inocente como a Alice y a ti os gusta pensar.

Bella se rió.

—Oh, ya lo sé, novia. Siempre las dulces, y tímidas, son las que realmente son unas pervertidas.

— ¿Pervertida?—Farfulló Rosalie. — ¿Hace falta recordarte que es un complot para convertirte en una esclava sexual?

Bella sonrió.

—Tiene una cualidad prohibida, ¿no?—Puso un bocado de lasaña en su boca y cerró los ojos. — Eres una cocinera maravillosa, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera puedo hervir agua. Apuesto a que Emmet cree que está en los cielos.

—No se casa conmigo por mis guisos—dijo Rosalie secamente.

—Admítelo. Eres totalmente un pájaro sucio—la convenció Bella.

Rosalie le dirigió una sonrisa de arrepentimiento.

—Te puedo dar el número de teléfono de Edward Cullen…

— ¿Edward Cullen? ¿Es el hombre que crees que puede convertirme en una esclava sexual?

—No él personalmente—corrigió Rosalie. — Pero él es dueño de una... infiernos, todavía no estoy seguro de cómo llamarlo. Sospecho que Edward no le gustaría que lo llamase un club de sexo.

— ¿Club de sexo?—Bella alzó una ceja y miró fijamente a Rosalie con sorpresa. — ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo pasando el rato en un club de sexo?

—Fue sólo una vez—murmuró Rosalie.

—Es evidente que no pensabas compartirlo conmigo…

—No ha salido exactamente en la conversación—dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa. — De todos modos, volviendo a Edward. Si lo llamas y le dices lo que quieres, apuesto a que podría ayudarte. Parece que hay algo para todos en su… establecimiento.

— ¿Es seguro?—preguntó Bella dudando.

—Extremadamente. Edward tiene una seguridad muy dura, y examina a sus miembros muy a fondo.

— ¿Emmet conoce a este tipo, Edward?—le preguntó Bella, más por hacer a Rosalie sonrojarse que por verdadera curiosidad.

En vez de sonrojarse, Rosalie sonrió ampliamente.

—Emmet sabe todo acerca de Edward. Edward nos llevará volando a nuestra luna de miel en su jet privado.

—El negocio de club de sexo debe ser lucrativo—murmuró Bella.

—Oh, Dark Shadows es algo adicional. Edward es un hombre de negocios. — Rosalie frunció el ceño. — ¿Sabes? No creo que alguna vez me haya dicho que es exactamente lo que hace.

—Oh, genial. Él será probablemente un traficante de drogas.

—No es un traficante de drogas—dijo Rosalie, exasperada. — Llámalo. Dile lo que quieres. Es muy fácil hablar con él.

— ¿No vas a tratar de hablar conmigo de mi locura?—Le preguntó Bella. — Tú eres mi amiga. Se supone que tienes que darme una charla para que después podamos ir a Oprah y hablar de que somos hermanas del alma.

—O podría ir a los más buscados de América después de matarte y echar tu cuerpo en el golfo—murmuró Rosalie.

Bella engulló más lasaña y la bajó con varios tragos de té.

—Está bien, voy a llamarlo. Siempre que no me vaya a casa y me acobarde. Se suponía que hablaríamos de esto, no que me proporcionarías el nombre de alguien que me pudiera ayudar en el camino al libertinaje.

—Los libertinos se divierten más—dijo Rosalie con un brillo maligno en los ojos.

—Es lo que dice la voz de la experiencia.

Rosalie se acercó a uno de los cajones y sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo. Cuando regresaba, ella garabateó en una hoja de papel y luego la arrancó.

Ella se deslizó por la barra hacia la Bella.

—Vete a casa y llámale.

Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis cuantos mas reviews mas pronto actualizo ^^ voy a intentar poner un capitulo a la semana pero si me sorprendeis a lo mejor puedo hacer adelantos y subir alguno extra durante la semana.


	3. Capitulo 2

Buenos dias chic s siento no haber actualizado el fin de semana pasado pero tuve unos pequeños problemas y apenas estuve en casa. Os compensaré con dos capítulos seguidos pero pido a cambio mas reviwes... Recuerdo que la historia contiene temática fuerte y cada cual es responsable de si accede a leerlo o no…

Gracias a las que comentáis la historia y como no, agradecer a una gran amiga Nit. Los capítulos van para vosotras.

CAPÍTULO 2

_Bella entró en su oficina e hizo una pausa junto a la ventana para mirar sobre el horizonte de Seattle. Estaba vestida con elegancia. Traje, zapatos de tacón medio. Sabía que tenía buen aspecto. Eficiente._

_Con un suspiro, se volvió para estar enfrente de su escritorio. Y del teléfono. El pedazo de papel con el número de Edward Cullen estaba arrugado y húmedo en su mano. Lo desdobló y alisó los bordes mientras se sentaba en la silla del despacho._

_No, ella no podía llamar desde su casa el día anterior. Tenía que hacerlo aquí, donde podía fingir que era sólo un negocio. Aquí en su ambiente confortable, no estaba nerviosa. No tenía que ser ella. Podía jugar a enfriarlo y fingir que estaba actuando en nombre de un cliente._

_Cogió el teléfono y miró el número otra vez antes de marcarlo. Durante unos momentos tensos, escuchó varios timbrazos. En el momento que decidió que nadie iba a contestar, una voz distraída murmuró un conciso hola._

_Ella tragó rápidamente._

_— ¿Hablo con el Sr. Cullen?_

_Hubo una pausa distinta._

_— ¿Quién es y cómo diablos consiguió mi número privado?_

_Mierda. Maldita Rosalie por no decirle que esta era su línea privada, que por lo visto protegía estrechamente. Había conseguido cagarla antes de que ella llegara a la parte más difícil._

_—Rosalie Hale me dio su número—dijo con tanta calma como los latidos de su corazón permitiría._

_— ¿Rosalie? ¿Se encuentra bien?—Exigió._

_Se apresuró a asegurar._

_—Está bien. Me dio su número para un… asunto comercial. Lamento haberle molestado. No me di cuenta que era un número privado._

_Antes de que pudiera responder, colgó el teléfono con cuidado y se alejó de la mesa._

_Mala idea. Definitivamente una mala idea._

_Su pulso se aceleró, y luchó por recuperar el control de sus nervios. Ciertamente, hoy no era una mujer firme de negocios. Con una sacudida triste de su cabeza, volvió su atención a la lista de tareas para el día._

_La puerta de su oficina se abrió, y alzó la vista para ver a su ayudante personal, Angela Webber, entraba, con una cálida sonrisa en su cara._

_—Bella, acabo de recibir una llamada del Sr. Mallows. Estaba muy satisfecho por el esfuerzo que hiciste en su trabajo._

_Bella se recostó en su silla y le devolvió la sonrisa a Ángela._

_—Oh, gracias a Dios. Era un encargo muy difícil._

_Angela trabajó para mantener una cara serie._

_—No ayuda que su fantasía involucrara al principal jefe de cocina del Marco's._

_—No me lo recuerdes—dijo Bella con un gemido. — Puedo haber perdido mi condición de mecenas con Erik para siempre. Probablemente me prohíba la entrada al restaurante por esto._

_—Se dé buena tinta que el personal del Marco's te adora, y que el corto empleo del Sr. Mallows allí fue completamente bien. El Sr. Mallows hizo alusión que se presentaría a una escuela culinaria en París, debido a su experiencia._

_Bella suspiró._

_—Ah, eso es encantador. Tan agradable cuando hay un resultado feliz. Casi la mitad del tiempo, el cliente entiende que algunos de los sueños es mejor dejarlos en el reino de la fantasía y no ser traídos nunca a la luz. La realidad es dura, lamentablemente._

_La ceja de Angela se levantó con sorpresa._

_—Eso no suena a ti, Bella. ¿Hay algo que necesite saber?_

_—No, nada en absoluto. — Mentirosa. — No puedo ser Pollyanna todo el tiempo. Hay un cierto riesgo en lo que hacemos. Tenemos el poder de hacer que el sueño de alguien se realice, pero también lo tenemos para aplastarlo para siempre._

_Angela se encogió de hombros._

_—A veces una dosis sana de realidad es necesaria. No se puede vivir en la tierra de la fantasía indefinidamente. Yo diría que has hecho a mucha gente un favor por dejarles eso claro._

_Bella meneó su cabeza._

_—Eso no es mi trabajo. La gente no me paga por darles un toque para despertar. Me pagan para conseguir una fantasía. Par darles algo que nadie más puede._

_—Y tú lo haces muy bien._

_—Tal vez._

_Angela ladeó la cabeza._

_—Estás de un humor extraño, Bella. Tal vez deberías tomarte el día libre. Vuelve cuando no estés tan… malhumorada. O al menos déjame hablar a los clientes hoy._

_Una sonrisa tiró de las esquinas de la boca de Bella._

_—Estoy bien, Angela. De verdad. Prometo no espantar a clientes potenciales con mi dosis de realidad. Además, hoy tenemos que perfilar los detalles para la fantasía de Marie Tasco._

_La expresión de Angela se ablandó, y Bella sonrió satisfecha. Angela era realmente la ayudante perfecta. Tenía un corazón de oro y compromiso infinito para hacer a la gente feliz._

_—Sus padres llamaron hace unos minutos para darte las gracias—dijo Angela en voz baja. — Esto significa todo para ellos. Creo que fue maravilloso que pudieras hacer los arreglos gratis._

_Bella se movió incómoda, con las mejillas sonrojándose bajo el escrutinio de Angela._

_—Sí, bueno, esto será una buena desgravación en los impuestos._

_La diversión brilló en los ojos de Angela._

_—No me puedes engañar, Bella. Eres un corazón tierno, aunque no lo admitirás._

_— ¿Organizaste el viaje?—preguntó Bella con impaciencia._

_Sin dejar de sonreír, Angela dejó una carpeta sobre el escritorio de Bella._

_—Todo está hecho. Solo tienes que llamar a los padres de Marie con las fechas finales, y los días que as acordado con la línea de crucero._

_—Bueno, lo haré ahora—dijo Bella. — Entonces, podemos marcar una fantasía más en nuestra lista._

_—Y no te olvides el almuerzo—le dijo Angela por encima del hombro, mientras salía de la oficina de Bella._

_—Sí, mamá—refunfuñó Bella._

_Echó un vistazo al archivo que Angela había dejado caer en su escritorio. Marie le devolvía la mirada, una niña que parecía una golfilla de la calle, que había visto demasiado horror en su joven vida. Si Bella podía hacer que sonriera, aunque fuera sólo por un corto tiempo, valía la pena cada centavo._

_Cogió el teléfono y marcó a su contacto de la línea de cruceros. Unos minutos más tarde, colgó, convencida que todos los preparativos que habían hecho para el viaje de Marie 'de una vez en la vida'. Vaciló cuando comenzó a llamar al número de los padres de Marie, pero luego cambió de opinión y llamó a Angela en su lugar._

_— ¿Puedes llamar a los padres de Marie y hacerles saber que todo ha sido cuidado? Me voy a ir a almorzar._

_Una risa ligera llegó por el intercomunicador._

_—Gallina. Sí, los llamaré. No puedes evitarlos para siempre, Bella. Querrán darte las gracias en persona._

_Bella hizo una mueca y cortó la conexión. Por este motivo tenía una asistente. Una reunión con unos padres agradecidos era más el fuerte de Angela que de ella. Bella podría tomar decisiones, dirigir el negocio, pero Angela tenía una afinidad natural por la gente que la hacía una mejor elección como portavoz de la compañía._

_Estirando sus pies para localizar sus zapatos, que enganchó con el dedo de su pie, y luego se los puso. Después de tomar su bolso, metió su teléfono móvil y se dirigió a la puerta. Mientras caminaba por la oficina de Angela, oyó la voz alegre de su ayudante pasar la información a los padres de Marie._

_Una sonrisa se apoderó de su boca a pesar de su intento de no involucrarse en los detalles más personales del viaje de Marie_

_Cuando buscaba las llaves de su coche, sonó su móvil. Con un suspiro, lo buscó y miró el identificador de llamadas. Frunció el ceño cuando no reconoció el número. Podría ser un cliente._

_—Bella Swan—dijo a forma de saludo mientras seguía a su coche._

_—Señorita Swan, soy Edward Cullen._

_Su voz profunda avanzó lentamente por su columna y golpeó directamente en la base de su cráneo. No había esperado oírlo hablar de nuevo._

_— ¿Cómo consiguió este número?—exigió, luego se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta que sonó exactamente como él lo había hecho la primera vez que lo había llamado._

_Su sonrisa llegó por la línea._

_—Es mi turno para meterme. Tú número no se registró cuando me llamaste, así que tuve que rastrearte utilizando otros métodos. Usted es una dama difícil de encontrar._

_—No demasiado difícil, al parecer—murmuró._

_—Llamé a Rosalie—dijo simplemente. — Le pido perdón por mi grosería de antes. Fue algo fuera de lugar, especialmente porque usted es una amiga de alguien que me importa mucho. Ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?_

_Bella hizo una mueca._

_— ¿No le dijo Rosalie?_

_—Por supuesto que no—dijo suavemente. — Sólo me dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda. ¿Ha almorzado ya?_

_Ella parpadeó por su abrupto cambio de tema._

_—Uh, no, ahora estaba de camino para hacerlo, de hecho._

_—Perfecto. Por qué no nos encontramos para que podamos hablar de su… problema._

_Demonios. Ella respiró profundamente. Ya se había acobardado de su magnífico plan para buscar su fantasía. Era absurdo creer que pudiera llevarlo a cabo. No había contado con que él la llamaría después de que le hubiera colgado._

_— ¿Señorita Swan?_

_—Llámeme Bella, por favor._

_—Muy bien, Bella. ¿Quieres almorzar?_

_—Uh. — Joder. — Vera, Sr. Cullen, el motivo por el que quise dirigirme a usted no es algo de lo cual deseé discutir en público._

_—Puedo garantizar que tendremos la máxima privacidad. ¿Estás en tu oficina?—le preguntó._

_—Sí…_

_—Enviaré un chofer a recogerte. ¿Te parece en quince minutos?_

_—Pero, ¿cómo diablos sabes dónde está mi oficina?—protestó._

_Se rió en voz baja, el sonido ronco en su oído._

_—Investigación. ¿Quince minutos?_

_Su cabeza le daba vueltas, y se encontró diciendo._

_—Esperaré en el aparcamiento._

_—Me sentiría mucho mejor si esperaras dentro, donde es más seguro. Mi chofer llegará a recogerte. Espero con ilusión nuestro encuentro, Bella._

_Antes de que pudiera responder, le cortó la comunicación, dejándola de pie junto a su coche, con la boca abierta. Sin embargo, se encontró entrando de nuevo al edificio y pulsó el botón del ascensor._

_— ¿Vuelves tan pronto?—le preguntó Angela cuando Bella pasó a su oficina unos minutos más tarde._

_—Una cita de última hora—dijo Bella. — Un chofer llegará en un momento._

_Angela levantó sus cejas antes de mencionar._

_—Suena interesante._

_Bella no le hizo caso y siguió a su propia oficina. Una vez allí, se sentó en el sofá delante de su escritorio y se quitó los zapatos._

_Había perdido la razón oficialmente._

_Cerró los ojos. Dulce Jesús, pero, ¿cómo podría tener una conversación normal con el hombre en el tema de esclavos sexuales?_

_Cliente. Ella fingiría que estaba actuando en el nombre de un cliente. De esa manera no parecería tan personal, y si este tipo, Edward reaccionaba como si ella tuviera un par de tornillos sueltos podría encogerse de hombros, como algo de las rarezas de su línea de trabajo. Si la investigó, probablemente sospechaba que quería verle por algún cliente._

_Sintiéndose ligeramente mejor sobre la auténtica estupidez de su plan y el terror que esto producía, se recostó y trató de relajarse. Varios minutos después, su intercomunicador emitió un pitido._

_—Bella, el chofer de Edward Cullen está aquí para buscarte—dijo Angela._


	4. Capitulo 3

_Lo prometido es deuda… Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyers y la historia es una adaptación. Contiene material que puede herir la sensibilidad, cada cual es responsable de aceptar a leerlo o no._

_CAPITULO 3_

_Bella se incorporó de prisa y se alisó la ropa. Poniéndose de nuevo sus zapatos y recogiendo el bolso, salió de su oficina y fue al vestíbulo._

_Un hombre grande, de complexión robusta estaba de pie al lado de Angela. Cuando vio a Bella, inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento._

_—Si usted está lista, Señorita Swan, el coche la espera._

_Ella asintió con la cabeza a cambio y siguió al hombre al ascensor. Se montaron en silencio. Le sostuvo la puerta de la oficina abierta para que saliera, y luego le hizo señas hacia la calle._

_Un Bentley elegante estaba aparcado en el frente, el metal brillando con el sol._

_—Bonito coche—murmuró._

_El chofer simplemente asintió con la cabeza y le abrió la puerta del asiento de atrás, y le hizo gestos para que entrara. Momentos después, se deslizaban entre el denso tráfico._

_Ella pasó sus manos sobre el suave cuero del asiento, disfrutando la sensación flexible de tal lujo. Todavía no estaba convencida de que Edward Cullen no fuera un traficante de droga._

_— ¿Está la temperatura a su gusto, Señorita Swan?_

_Ella echó un vistazo al conductor, que la miraba por el retrovisor._

_—Estoy bien, gracias._

_Él volvió su mirada a la calle, y ella concentró su atención en su ventanilla para mirar el espectáculo del tráfico. Finalmente, pararon en el aparcamiento de un restaurante, debajo del toldo que cubría la entrada._

_Su puerta se abrió y uno de los hombros que trabajaban como guardacoches le dio la mano. Antes de que llegara a la entrada, fue saludada por el maître y rápidamente escoltada dentro._

_Bien, este era el lugar que el Sr. Mallows, debería haber elegido para su fantasía del jefe de cocina principal. Parecía exclusivo y obviamente satisfacía a una clientela de muy alto nivel._

_—El Sr. Cullen le recibirá aquí—le dijo el maître haciendo un gesto cuando abrió la puerta de un opulento comedor privado._

_Caminó con piernas temblorosas y vio a un hombre que se levantaba de su asiento en una mesa preparada para dos. ¡Dios mío!, pero ese hombre era magnífico. Gritaba riqueza, desde la punta de sus mocasines italianos a la parte superior de su pelo cuidadosamente peinado._

_—Bella—saludó cuando vino para encontrarla a mitad de camino. — Me alegro que puedas acompañarme._

_Él metió su mano bajo su brazo y la dirigió a su asiento. Tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para no estar con la boca abierta cuando la acomodó en la confortable silla._

_Primera regla de los negocios: Nunca dejes al oponente darse cuenta de su ventaja._

_Se enderezó y se quitó el temor que le inspiraba. Bueno, tal vez no era tanto temor como un rayo enorme de pura lujuria._

_Céntrate, Bella. Por el amor de Dios._

_Recuperando su equilibrio, se relajó en su asiento mientras un camarero vertía el vino en su copa._

_—Esperaba que te unieras conmigo para tomar una copa de vino, ya que no estás conduciendo. Espero que no fuera demasiado presuntuoso para elegir la marca o le diré al camarero que traiga otro de tu gusto._

_—Está bien—dijo con facilidad. — Me encanta el vino._

_—Excelente._

_Hizo un gesto, una vez antes de tomar su asiento frente a ella, y el camarero trajo dos menús._

_—Espero que tengas hambre—comentó Edward. — La comida aquí es realmente excepcional._

_—La tengo, realmente—admitió. Sus nervios le habían impedido comer mucho el día anterior. — Esto es completamente innecesario, Sr. Cullen—dijo cuando barrió con su mano alrededor del cuarto. — Tengo la impresión que está bastante ocupado, y mi solicitud… carece de importancia._

_—Por favor, llámame Edward—le dijo con una sonrisa. — Y no ha sido ningún problema en absoluto. En cuanto al asunto que deseas hablar conmigo, tal vez deberíamos hablar de ello antes de que lo rechaces tan fácilmente._

_Ella tomó un sorbo de su vino mientras estudiaba el menú. Había esperado que hubiera visto su llamada como una complicación y se abrazara a su afán de dejarla atrás, pero era bastante insistente en que se relacionaban por qué ella lo había llamado. Fue lo único que pudo hacer para no soltar un gran suspiro._

_—Tal vez deberíamos ordenar primero—sugirió Edward. _

_—Ya decidí, si estás listo—dijo mientras dejó a un lado su menú._

_Una vez más Edward hizo una seña, y apareció el camarero. Bella dio su orden y miró a Edward sonreír con su aprobación. Un cosquilleo vertiginoso bajó por su espalda. Luego frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué demonios debería importarla si estaba de acuerdo con su elección?_

_—Tomaré lo mismo—dijo Edward cuando devolvió el menú al camarero._

_El mozo cogió el suyo también, y se fue. Tan pronto como desapareció, Edward volvió su mirada a ella. Sus calientes ojos marrones la valoraban, mientras parpadeaban con interés. Estaba tan interesado por ella, como ella por él._

_—Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo, Bella?_

_Tomó otro sorbo de vino antes de dejar su copa._

_— ¿Fue muy detallada tu investigación?—le pregunto. — ¿Cuánto descubriste sobre mí antes de llamarme?_

_Sus labios dibujaron una media sonrisa._

_—Tienes un negocio para realizar fantasías. Muy admirable. Tus clientes hablan muy bien de ti._

_— ¿Cómo diablos sabrías que dicen mis clientes de mi?—le preguntó bruscamente._

_—Internet es un maravilloso instrumento. Asombroso lo que aparece en una búsqueda de Google._

_—No sabría—murmuró. — No tengo el hábito de buscar por mi misma a través de Google._

_— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?—apuntó. — ¿Quizás una donación para los clientes que renuncias a cobrar?_

_Sus mejillas se ruborizaron con la mortificación._

_—¡No! No pido donaciones. No se trata de dinero. Yo no iba…_

_Edward sostuvo una mano para interrumpirla._

_—Lo siento. No tenía ningún deseo de ofenderte. Empecemos de nuevo. ¿Por qué no me dices de que querías hablarme?_

_Bella enderezó sus hombros y sostuvo su coraje que decaía._

_—Tengo un cliente cuya fantasía es un poco diferente a mis solicitudes habituales._

_Permaneció silencioso mientras esperaba que siguiera._

_—La mayor parte de mis clientes quieren una experiencia, algo en lo que han soñado, pero que sienten que nunca llevarán a cabo solos. Pienso que tal vez en este caso, es más por ignorancia, más que su incapacidad para conseguir satisfacerla._

_Edward asintió con la cabeza._

_—Tiene sentido._

_Ella suspiró._

_—Su fantasía es ser poseída por un hombre._

_Aparentemente no reaccionó en absoluto. Simplemente se sentó allí, mirándola, esperando más._

_—Dudo en cuanto al nombre preciso para ello, pero quizás una esclava sexual se adaptaría bien—añadió en un tono bajo después de un vistazo rápido alrededor para asegurarse de que no eran escuchados por casualidad. — Esto me presenta un problema bastante único—siguió. — Obviamente no es algo que puedo conseguir para ella o pagar. No quiero un lio legal y tampoco quiero pasar el tiempo en la cárcel por contratar prostitución. Rosalie me habló sobre tu… Dark Shadows, y me sugirió que podrías ser capaz de ayudar a buscar a alguien conveniente para esta mujer… para su fantasía._

_Edward se frotó el mentón, pensativo._

_—Ya veo._

_Si había esperado que estuviera impresionado o divertido incluso, no estuvo preparada para que la tomara tan en serio._

_—Cuéntame más—dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia delante en la silla. — Dices que es su fantasía. Supongo que no es una situación permanente lo que ella busca._

_—Um, no. Tal vez un período de un mes. Quiere que sea el tiempo suficiente para aprovechar la experiencia totalmente y en todos sus matices, pero es puramente una fantasía._

_—Y Rosalie pensó que yo te sería de utilidad—dijo con una sonrisa divertida._

_—No tú personalmente—le dijo apresuradamente. — Mencionó a Dark Shadows, y creyó que podrías conocer a alguien adecuado, que no le importara un arreglo temporal._

_— ¿Y lo que este hombre recibiría a cambio de su… servicio?_

_—Bueno, esa es la parte difícil—dijo Bella._

_Fueron interrumpidos cuando el camarero volvió con su comida. Bella se desprendió y esperó a que colocara sus platos y se marchara antes de continuar. Recogió su servilleta y la puso a través de su regazo, mientras echó una mirada de nuevo a Edward._

_—No puedo pagarle por el sexo, obviamente. Prepararía un contrato que perfilaría los aspectos no sexuales del arreglo. Cualquier cosa más allá estaría simplemente a cargo de las partes implicadas._

_—Pero el sexo será de esperar—dijo Edward._

_—Bueno, sí, extraoficialmente, por supuesto—dijo apresuradamente._

_Probó el pescado a la plancha y suspiró de satisfacción, cuando el sabor estalló en su boca._

_—Tienes razón. La comida es excelente._

_—Me alegro que la apruebes._

_Comieron en silencio durante unos momentos antes de que le echara de nuevo una mirada, para encontrarlo mirándola._

_—Entonces, ¿qué te parece?—le preguntó vacilante._

_—No es una solicitud irrazonable—dijo simplemente. — Tal vez podría encontrar probablemente varios candidatos para que los examines. Hago extensas comprobaciones de los antecedentes de todos los miembros de Dark Shadows, pero me gustaría, por supuesto, examinar una lista corta de hombres, incluso antes de proporcionarte la lista. Con tu permiso, obviamente._

_Asintió con la cabeza._

_—Querría hacer mi propia investigación de antecedentes, además de la información que me proporciones._

_—Por supuesto. También pediría que me proporcionaras el nombre de tu cliente para que pueda hacer también una verificación de seguridad apropiada de ella también._

_Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa._

_—Si debo permitir su acceso a mis instalaciones y pedir que uno de mis miembros participe en esta complicada fantasía, tengo que asegurarme que ella es conveniente. Entiendo que la revelación de su personalidad te es incómoda, pero lo requeriría si debo ofrecer mis servicios._

_No era la manera que había previsto. No es como si ella fuera capaz de guardarlo en secreto para siempre, pero seguramente no había necesidad de revelar su personalidad si ningún candidato conveniente era encontrado._

_Anímate y deja de ser tan cobarde._

_Claramente necesitaba un nuevo discurso motivacional porque como fuente de inspiración, no era terriblemente eficaz._

_—Voy… a hablarlo con mi cliente y te enviaré la información por correo electrónico esta tarde—se cubrió._

_—Un esquema de que es lo que exactamente quiere también sería útil. Lo necesitaría para ser tan específico como fuera posible de modo que la desilusión no fuera encontrada a ambos lados._

_Bella asintió con la cabeza._

_—Estoy de acuerdo._

_Miró hacia arriba y clavó su mirada en la de Edward. Realmente era guapo. Parecía arrogante, pero no desagradable. Seguro. Con confianza. Cómodo en su piel._

_Un poder sutil lo rodeaba como un aura, y ella brevemente se permitió caer en la fantasía de cómo sería pertenecerle. Ser poseída por él._

_Sólo la palabra hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda hacia arriba. Su ingle se tensó, y su clítoris zumbó y latió hasta que tuvo que moverse en su asiento para aliviar la tensión._

_Sus dedos tocaron distraídamente su copa, y miró con fascinación como deslizaba uno suavemente sobre la superficie. Tenía unas manos hermosas. Dedos largos y delgados. ¿Cómo se sentirían en su piel?_

_— ¿No está la comida a tu gusto?_

_Ella parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza antes de mirar a su plato a medio comer._

_—No—dijo de prisa. — Es excelente. Lo siento, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos._

_Comieron el resto de sus platos en un silencio relativo, sólo rompiéndolo de vez en cuando para charla ociosa._

_Cuando terminó el último bocado, miró su reloj e hizo una mueca._

_—El almuerzo ha sido maravilloso, pero me tengo que ir._

_Edward se levantó y asintió con la cabeza hacia uno de los camareros._

_—Haré traer el coche de nuevo inmediatamente. ¿Puedo acompañarte?_

_Ella se puso de pie cuando le ofreció su brazo, y se rió ante su galantería._

_—Tu madre debe de estar orgullosa—le dijo mientras caminaban hacia la puerta._

_—Bueno, lo está, pero, ¿por qué dices eso?—le preguntó en un tono divertido._

_—Tienes unos modales impecables._

_Se echó a reír._

_—Mi madre no tendría ningún reparo en reprenderme y golpearme si alguna vez olvidara mis modales, sobre todo alrededor de una dama. Ella es una belleza sureña de las puntas de los dedos de sus pies a la parte superior de su cabeza._

_Cuando alcanzaron la entrada, el maître les abrió la puerta, y Bella vio al Bentley aparcado a unos metros de distancia. Edward caminó y llegó a la puerta, abriéndola antes de ayudarla a sentar en el asiento trasero. Se inclinó, su mano sujetando la parte superior de la puerta._

_—Ha sido un placer, Bella. Espero con interés tener noticias tuyas._

_Ella sonrió cuando se retiró y le ofreció un pequeño saludo, cuando el coche comenzó a moverse. Se quedó mirándola durante un buen rato antes de meter sus manos en sus bolsillos y regresar al restaurante._

_Pequeñas burbujas nerviosas aparecieron en su vientre, y ella se dejó caer contra el asiento como un globo desinflado._

_No fue tan malo. No fue tan malo._

_Había sobrevivido, y le había hecho sorprendentemente fácil hablar con él. Cuando se dirigieron de nuevo a su oficina, un pensamiento se le ocurrió. Edward era el dueño de Dark Shadows, un establecimiento que satisfacía fantasías sexuales, lo cual planteaba una cuestión: ¿Cuál era la suya?_


End file.
